It Isn't Us
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have two kids, Charlotte Augustus and Lucas Henry, when Shawn finds a pregnancy test, their familys about to be completely thrown into a spiral of lies and confusion. Through it all Shawn and Jules are true, but what's up with their daughter.


It Isn't Us

Shawn Spencer/Juliet O'Hara

Angst/Family/Romance

When Shawn Spencer found the pregnancy test, which read positive by the way, he was extremely confused. He and Juliet were always sexually active, always, but they were older, the chances of having more kids had gone with age. He could hear his nine year old son playing with trucks and his 16 year old daughter yelling at someone on the phone. Charlotte Augustus Spencer had come into the world a mere 16 years ago, she exhibited all her mothers traits, with a smidge of her fathers humor. She was 16 now, had long blonde hair just like her mother, and warm brown eyes, her figure was slim, well built like her mother. She had the fire in her eyes that Shawn recognized from the first day he'd met his lovely wife. His son, Lucas Henry Spencer, who even at a mere nine years old had decided he wanted to be a cop, just like his mother, he had inherited his fathers keen senses and his mothers strong will, which built him to be a strong young man, who seemed more like 13 than 9. He had Shawn's jawline,and a mess of brown hair, his blue eyes were like his mothers, sparkling and full of life. Two had been enough, they both had agreed after two that more than that would've wrecked their relationship, which had grown stronger as their kids got older, it left more 'Sexy Time' as Shawn had nicknamed it for them, and another kid, though not the end of the world wasn't going to make their lives at all easier.

''Jules? Why didn't you tell me?'' He asked as he met his wife in the kitchen, who looked up from her case files at the sound of her husband's voice.

''Tell you what?'' She asked, very confused.

''This.'' He set the pregnancy test on the table, and he saw shock register in her eyes.

''Shawn, honey, this isn't mine. I'm 50.'' She responded and he kissed her out of relief.

''Well than who's is it?'' She pulled out of his kiss,

''I thought it was yours...'' he mumbled and her eyes got huge.

''CHARLOTTE AUGUSTUS SPENCER YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!'' Juliet screamed at the top of her lungs.

''Why are we yelling at our daughter?'' He asked, still lost.

''Unless our 9 year old son is pregnant, I think I'm yelling at the right person.'' She turned to him and Shawn shook his head,

''No...not our baby...'' he remembered when she was just a tiny baby, small enough for him to hold in one hand. He remembered Juliet rushing into the Pysch office, blaming him for knocking her up and ruining her life. He remembered pulling her into his arms and telling her it wasn't the end of the world.

His daughter walked down the stairs nervously, her chest was pretty much exposed in the tiny tank top she was wearing, her hair tied back in a bun, she was wearing SBPD soffee shorts, and she looked extremely worried.

''Care to explain this?'' Her mother threw the pregnancy test at her 16 year old.

''Mommmm..it's fine.''

''You're pregnant! And 16!'' Shawn shouted and Charlotte froze.

''Daddy...''

''Don't Daddy me! What did i tell you about safe sex?!'' He answered and she froze,

''Not like you and mom use condoms.''

''Your mother and I are MARRIED." He retorted.

'' I'll just get an abortion.'' She answered.

''No you will not.'' Juliet shouted.

'' WHY THE HELL NOT?'' She yelled back.

''Because you don't have a choice.'' Shawn said strongly. And his daughter looked upset.

''Daddy.''

''I want you to call whatever no good freak you slept with and tell him.''

To his surprise an hour later, a guy who had been over to their house many times in the past few years. James Lassiter was idling on the front porch, his dark hair covering his bright blue eyes.

'' . Char called.'' He informed him, and he could hear his wife's silent screams from inside.

'' Hey Jay, can we talk upstairs.'' His daughter waved him upstairs.

''Our daughter slept with Lassiter's son.'' Juliet said all of a sudden realizing the severity of the situation.

''Lassie's son...impregnated our daughter.''


End file.
